Baby Looney Tunes
Baby Looney Tunes is an animated television series of the Looney Tunes characters as babies. It airs on Hop! (Israel). It's very very popular on the channel and airs 3 hours a day. Plot The life of the Looney Tunes as babies. It enhances preschoolers of understanding of intra and interpersonal dynamics as well as their cognitive and problem solving and expands their awareness of Music and Dance Main Characters Baby Bugs Bunny Main Article: Baby Bugs Bunny Bugs is the oldest of the babies and is often portrayed as the leader. His leadership, however, does tend to cause tension, especially with Lola and Daffy. Baby Lola Main Article: Baby Lola Lola is basically the second-in-charge for the babies but sometimes takes charge. Her independence is greater than the others and she has more boyish tendencies than the other girls. Baby Daffy Duck Main article: Baby Daffy Duck He is second in the lead after Bugs. Often, he always wants his personal gain. When he does not get what he wants he believes he is treated unfairly, not noticing the inconvenience inflicted on the others. But half the time he does show and mean good intent. Melissa Main Article: Melissa Melissa is highly ambitious and often sticks around with Petunia. Petunia Main article: Petunia She often sticks with Melissa; the two were abruptly added to the main cast in the middle of the first season. She is more intelligent than the other babies with insatiable curiosity. In the episode "Let Harder They Fall", she is no longer wearing diaper anymore like other babies but by the time Petunia wears yellow, frilly training underpants with a white bow in the middle and "Petunia the Piggy Bank", she learned to save money. Baby Taz Main Article: Baby Taz Taz often gets excited and breaking things and is known be a crybaby. As much as Taz is well behaved, he often mistakes various objects for food and sometimes breaks things with his spin. Baby Tweety Main Article: Baby Tweety '' Tweety is the youngest baby and the smallest. He is a "thinker." Baby Sylvester ''Main Article; Baby Sylvester Sylvester is the tallest of the babies not counting Bugs and Lola's ears. He is sometimes shy and hesitant, making him an easy target for Daffy to hoax and trade with. He is rarely seen using his claws. He likes to get attention from Granny more than the others. Sylvester is afraid of lightning and he hates pickles. Granny Main Article: Granny Granny takes care of the babies and gives them love. Floyd Main Article: Floyd Introduced in season 2, Floyd is Granny's nephew.Sometimes he is overwhelmed by the responsibility he takes on the babies, but he is determined never to let Granny down. He often keeps an eye on one of the individual babies in each episode during Season 2. Reception On IMDb, Baby Looney Tunes is rated 6.0 out of 10. Most of the reviews are positive comments on the series, but there are a couple who say it's bad. References *''Baby Looney Tunes. Wikipedia. 4 April 2014. Retrieved 19 April 2014. *Baby Looney Tunes (TV Series 2002)''. Internet Movie Database. 2014. Retrieved 19 April 2014. Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Looney Tunes Category:Shows that returned to Boomerang in 2015 Category:Kids' WB Category:Shows that returned to Boomerang in 2016 Category:Toon Disney Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Shows that are on dots big bounce Category:Nick Jr Category:Nickelodeon Category:Shows that returned to Boomerang in 2018 Category:Boomerang Category:TV Shows Category:Universal Kids Category:Noggin Category:Hop! Category:Hop! Productions